Daisy's Grasshopper/Transcripts
Transcript Hey, everybody, it's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you wanna come inside my Clubhouse? Well, all right! Let's go. Aw, I almost forgot. To make the Clubhouse appear we get to say the magic words, "Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse." Say it with me. "Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse." ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ That's me. ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ man Roll call. - Donald? - Present. - Daisy? - Here. - Goofy? - Here. - Pluto? - barks - Minnie? - Here. - Mickey? - Right here. ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪♪ Mickey It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Daisy's Grasshopper. Oh boy, welcome to the Clubhouse. You know what? We're gonna have so much fun today. Daisy has a brand new pet. - Daisy Yep, and here he is. Do you see him? Now do you see him? It's Wilbur the Grasshopper. And today is Grasshopper Day. Wilbur, say "Hi." music giggle. Wilbur loves to hop-hop-hop. And so do I. Gosh, everybody loves to hop. It's fun. - chimes Oh, boy. Whoo-hoo! I am here for Grasshopper Day! The Professor is ready to hop. Oh, goody-goody. Wilbur, meet the Professor. Let's get a closer look at this little fellow here. Wow, what a cutie. Oh, I gotta get a picture of you. Wow. I'd love a picture of Wilbur. Smile nice, Wilbur. And I've got just the thing I need to do it with. My brand-new Von Drake Grasshopper camera. For taking pictures of grasshoppers. laughs I don't even have my camera with me. I gotta go and get it out from my workshop is what I gotta do. Back in a jiffy. Maybe two jiffies. chuckles Good bye, Professor. Oh goody, we're gonna get your picture taken, Wilbur. Wilbur... uh, where'd ya go? - Wha... oh. - The Up-Slide. Oh no, Wilbur's hopping away. We gotta catch him. And we'd better do it before the Professor gets back with his camera. Uh-huh, he really wants to get a picture of Wilbur. Will you help us catch Wilbur? You will? Hot dog! Come on, let's get some Mouseketools. To the Mousekedoer. And don't forget: it's Grasshopper Day, so we gotta hop-hop-hop. ♪ Mouseker-hey, Mouseker-hi Mouseker-ho ♪ ♪ Mouseker-ready, Mouseker-set Here we go ♪ ♪ You're a thinkin' and a solvin' Work it through-er ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Oh, Toodles, it's time to get to it ♪ ♪ Show us the Mouseketools to help us do it ♪ ♪ Meeska, mooska ♪ ♪ Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseketools, Mouseketools Mouseketools ♪ ♪ Here are your Mouseketools ♪ Daisy Oh, goody! Bouncy shoes. Minnie Four building blocks. All different sizes. Mickey Two hippos? What a pair. And the mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. ♪ Toodles has the tools the Mouseketools ♪ ♪ So when we need them Toodles will bring them ♪ ♪ He's here for meedles and youdles ♪ ♪ And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles" ♪ ♪ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles" ♪♪ Now that we've got our Mouseketools, let's hop after Wilbur. Come on. ♪ Do the Grasshopper Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Like a grasshopper Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ All day, hop-hop, hop-hop ♪ ♪ It's the Grasshopper Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Now... ♪ ♪ Stop-stop-stop ♪ Oh, dear, I don't see Wilbur the Grasshopper anywhere. Can you help us find him? Let's look for something that's hopping. barks Do you see something hopping? Where? Behind me? Hey, it's Pluto. chuckles Pluto is hopping, but he's not Wilbur. barking Oh Mickey, Pluto's telling us where to look. He's pointing towards Mickey Park. Oh my, Mickey Park sure is a long way for us to hop. Well, I'll bet there's a Mouseketool that will make hopping easier. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles." all "Oh, Toodles." Daisy Hmm, we have bouncy shoes, building blocks, two hippos and the mystery Mouseketool. Which Mouseketool will help us hop-hop-hop all the way to Mickey Park and Wilbur? giggles I know. The bouncy shoes. With bouncy shoes, we'll be able to hop-hop-hop all over the place. Mickey We've got ears, say, "Cheers." Oh, goody. We'll catch up to Wilbur in no time. Now you stay here, Pluto, and keep an eye out for the Professor. - barks - Attaboy. And now... everybody hop! ♪ Do the Bouncy Shoe Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ With your bouncy shoes Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Come on, hop-hop, hop-hop ♪ ♪ It's the Bouncy Shoe Hop-hop-hop ♪ gasps There he is. Minnie ♪ Do the Bouncy Shoe Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ With your bouncy shoes Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Come on, hop-hop, hop-hop ♪ ♪ It's the Bouncy Shoe Hop-hop-hop ♪ all ♪ Now... ♪ ♪ Stop-stop-stop ♪ Wow, Wilbur hopped right across that creek. Just like a hopping frog. croaks But, we're way too big to hop across on those small lily-pads. We might fall in the water. Hmm, well maybe we could swim across? Uh-uh. On Fish Day we can swim. Today's Grasshopper Day. We gotta hop. When you're right, you're right. Hmm, the creek's too wide to hop across. Even with the bouncy shoes. Maybe we should take another look at our Mouseketools. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles." all "Oh, Toodles." Minnie Hmm, let's see... we've got building blocks, two hippos, and the mystery Mouseketool. Daisy I've got an idea... maybe we can hop-hop-hop across the hippos, just like Wilbur hop-hop-hopped across the lily-pads. Minnie That sounds so silly, it just might work. Let's try it. Mickey We've got ears, say, "Cheers." Come on everyone, stand up... ...and get ready to hop with us from hippo to hippo. Ready? ♪ It's the Hippo Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Do the Hippo Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Come on now, Hop-hop-hop ♪ both ♪ Ho-ho-ho-ho Ho-ho-ho ♪ all ♪ Now... ♪ ♪ Stop-stop-stop ♪ Donald Hello, everybody. Daisy Hi, Donald. Hello, Daisy. Why's everybody hoppin'? We're all hopping 'cause it's Grasshopper Day. And we've got to catch Wilbur The Grasshopper... So Professor Von Drake can take his picture. Oh boy. I wanna hop-hop-hop, too! ♪ I love to hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Come on and hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ I love to hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Come on and hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Now... ♪ ♪ Stop-stop-stop ♪ Hey, it's Wilbur! There he is. And there he goes. Mickey Wow! He hop-hop-hopped, all the way to the top-top-top. Wha-oh! Wha-oh! Wha... grunts Aw, phooey. This is a fine predicament. Oh dear, this tree is too tall, even for bouncy shoes. Goofy Ahoy, everybody! Mickey! Hello down there! Mickey Oh, boy! It's Goofy. Hiya, Goof. Hi, everybody. Boy, I been lookin' all over for ya. I just saw the Professor heading to the Clubhouse. He said somethin' about taking a picture of my old pal, Wilbur the Grasshopper. Uh-oh, that means we gotta hurry and catch Wilbur. Only problem is, - Wilbur's way up there. - Whoa. You see, we need to find a way to get up there, so we can get Wilbur back down here. Oh, oh, wait, don't tell me, I can figure this out. This oughta be good. Hmmm... We need something we can use to go up there and come back down here. Hmm... well, uh... gasps Oh. We can use the Toon Car! The what? How about using that? Oh, even better. The Glove Balloon! Yippee! That's it! Uh... oh. Aw, Goofy! Huh? Whoops. Now what do we do? Aww, don't worry, Donald. I betcha we can get Wilbur down with a Mouseke-Thing-A-Ma-Bobber. chuckle You mean a Mouseketool. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles." all "Oh, Toodles!" Daisy Ooh, all that's left are the building blocks, and the mystery Mouseketool. Goofy Gawrsh, you think we could maybe use the blocks? Minnie Look we can line up those building blocks, from smallest to largest, and make some stairs. Daisy Great idea. Mickey We got ears, say, "Cheers!" OK team, let's get these blocks lined up, from smallest to largest. Let's start with the smallest block. Which one is the smallest? Right. Now which block is the smallest? giggles Right again. OK, two done, two to go. Now which block is the smallest? That's right. chuckles And so that just leaves this one, the largest one all. Goody, we made stairs. Now we can hop up there and get Wilbur. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. music What? Aw, nuts. Gee willikers, he's a tricky little hopper. Quick, hop after him! Oh! Oh. Gosh, now where'd he hop to? I don't know, I don't see him anywhere. honking Hey, everybody, it's me, Fisherman Pete. Wanna come along to Mickey Pond and fish for some Gooey Fish? I've got everything you need, see? Fishin' cap. Handy fishin' rod. I've even got marshmallows. Ooh! Sorry, Pete, but we're trying to catch my grasshopper. How about you, Ducky? Nope, I'm hoppin'. Well alrighty then, I'll catch you all later, after I catch me some Gooey-Fish. Oh-oh! Toodle-loo. See ya. Gone fishin'. gasps Pete... wait! Uh-oh. Did you see what I saw? Yeah, Wilbur is on Fisherman Pete's hat. And Pete doesn't know it. Come on, we're going to have to hop really, really fast now. You too. Stand up and hop really, really fast. Oh boy, oh boy! Let's go! ♪ Everybody hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Come on now, Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ I love to hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ With a hippity-hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Keep goin' Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Everybody hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ I gotta ♪ ♪ Stop-stop-stop ♪ panting I'm exhausted. No matter how fast we hop, we're not catching up to Pete and Wilbur. Maybe we should try usin' a Mousekehopper. I think you mean a Mouseketool. Oh, Toodles! all Oh, Toodles! Goofy Oh boy! Time for the mystery Mouseketool. Everybody say, "Mystery Mouseketool." all "Mystery Mouseketool." laughs Today's mystery Mouseketool is a Mousekehopper. It's a kangaroo! Uh, wait. How can a kangaroo help us? Daisy Well, a kangaroo can do all the hopping for us. And we get a free ride. Mickey We just picked all our Mouseketools. Say, "Super-Cheers!" Oh, my! She's a big kangaroo. Wow! That pouch is big and roomy. Yeah. It's kanga-roomy. OK, Mrs. Kangaroo, let's get the jump on Pete. Huh. That's the second biggest kangaroo I ever saw. Fisherman Pete, we found my grasshopper. He's on your hat! What? That's impossible. I'd know if there was a grasshopper on my... Well, what do ya know, a grasshopper. Hiya, little fella. I'm Pete. music Hooray, we did it! We got Wilbur. Thanks for your help, Pete. But we gotta go. The Professor's gonna take Wilbur's picture, and he's already on his way to the Clubhouse. Well, don't waste any more time talkin' to me. Say up there, could you take my friends to the Mickey-The-Mouse Clubhouse, please? And hop to it. You know, "hop"? chattering Whew, we made it just in time. Here comes the Professor. Hello there, everyone. The Professor is back. Hello, Professor. Here it is, the Grasshopper Camera. Patent pending. You know what makes it a grasshopper camera? It hops. You see that? Perfect for taking pictures of someone who's always hopping, like little Wilbur here. Say, "Cheese and raspberries." And there you go. He's cute as a little bug. And why not? That's what he is. Oh, it's adorable. I love it. both ♪ Do the Grasshopper Hop-hop-hop ♪ both ♪ Like a grasshopper Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ All day, hop-hop, hop-hop ♪ ♪ It's the Grasshopper Hop-hop-hop ♪ Come on, everybody, and sing! both ♪ Do the Grasshopper Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Like a grasshopper Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ All day, hop-hop, hop-hop ♪ ♪ It's the Grasshopper Hop-hop-hop ♪ ♪ Now... ♪ all ♪ Stop-stop-stop ♪♪ Thanks for all your help catching Wilbur. Yeah, all your hopping really helped a lot. And now it's time for, the Hot Dog Dance. ♪ Hot dog! ♪ ♪ Hot dog! ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggety-dog ♪ ♪ Now we got ears it's time for cheers ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog, the problem's solved ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggety-dog ♪ Daisy Hello, everybody. I sure had fun hopping today. Hop-hop-hop. It was hoppity fun-fun-fun.laughs Mickey What a hot dog day! ♪ Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggety-dog ♪ ♪ It's a brand new day, What you waiting for? ♪ ♪ Get up, stretch out, Stomp on the floor ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggety-dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog, hot diggety-dog ♪ ♪ We're splitting the scene We're full of beans ♪ ♪ So long for now from Mickey Mouse ♪ That's me! ♪ And the Mickey Mouse ♪ ♪ Clubhouse ♪♪ Aw, thanks for hopping by. End Credits Mickey Do you remember when Wilbur hopped to the top of the Tallest Tree? Minnie What did we use to get to the top of the tree? Goofy Large building blocks. We lined 'em up to make some stairs. Daisy Did we line up the blocks from largest to smallest, or smallest to largest? Mickey Smallest to largest, right. See ya real soon. Happy Hoppin'. Category:Transcripts